De Rumpelstiltskin à Mr Gold
by Mia-zure
Summary: L'histoire de Rumplestiltskin est très longue sur Wiki Once Upon A Time et certains détails manquent, du moins pour ma part. Je vous invite à lire cette petite description à ma sauce de la vie de Rumplestiltskin jusqu'à sa transformation à Mr Gold. [Attention contient beaucoup de spoilers.] Rumbelle!, Baelfire, Milah, petite mention d'autres personnages de OUAT.


Bonsoir, je suis une ancienne d'ici et j'écrivais des fictions (que je trouve pas forcément top désormais) sur Glee. Maintenant je reviens à la vie avec une fiction plûtot étrange qui retrace la vie de Rumple jusqu'à Mr Gold. C'est rien de bien méchant juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête.

Veuillez, ne pas faire trop attention à la grammaire, synthèse et autres orthographe et simplement prendre du plaisir à lire une histoire, mieux (je l'espère) que Wiki Once upon a time, remixé à ma sauce pour certain passage de la vie de Rumple qui reste encore flou.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rumpelstilskin est né dans la Foret Enchanté et vivait comme un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Dès son plus jeune âge celui-ci voyageait énormément de ville en ville en compagnie de son père Malcolm, homme joueur, tricheur et sans travail. Un Charlatan connu de tous, sauf aux yeux de son fils, qui trouver cela fort intéressant de faire des tours de passe-passe avec une seule carte.

Alors que tout semblait normal pour le jeune garçon, un jour son père l'emmena chez des femmes du village connu pour être des bohémiennes fileuses de laine pour le compte du roi, Malcolm parti en confiant une poupée de paille et de chiffon à son fils, en lui promettant d'être de retour rapidement et avec un travail à la clé, pour faire la fierté de son fils, malgré la crainte de ce dernier d'être abandonné par son père. Pendant l'attente du retour de son géniteur, le jeune garçon appris auprès des femmes à filer la laine à son tour, et fut très doué pour cela. Cependant son don pour le rouet, n'arrivait pas à le consoler et réclamait en permanence le retour de son père, pour pouvoir l'aider son papa par la suite. Les femmes persuadées de sa réussite d'aider son père lui donnèrent un cadeau. Un fameux haricot magique qui pourrait aider Rumpelstiltskin à refaire sa vie.

Ainsi en retrouvant son père qui faisait encore preuve d'escroquerie, le jeune garçon et son père partirent pour Neverland suite au conseil de son père qui lui-même, avait déjà était étant petit. Ce monde merveilleux était le paradis des enfants, tous ce que l'enfant voulait, le monde lui donner. Cependant le voyage ne se passa pas comme Malcom le voulait et Rumple fut abandonné par son père et recueillit par les femmes qui prirent soin de lui durant toutes son enfance et adolescence.

Rumple en grandissant était devenu un garçon timide, discret, aidant ses mères adoptives à tisser pour le roi. Ses cheveux grandirent mais sa taille restait irrégulière pour les garçons de son âge, chose que les autres garçons profitèrent pour se moquer de lui. Alors qu'un jour le fils du chef du village poussa Rumple dans la boue pour la énième fois, pour être le fils d'un lâche, d'un truand et d'être "étrange", une jeune fille prit sa défense. Milah, la fille d'un fermier, qui cherchait désespérément un parti pour sa fille qu'il voulait se débarrasser. Rumple sous le charme de la jeune fille passa tout son temps libre à être avec elle et commença à tomber amoureux sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui apprit à tisser, à découvrir la forêt et autre merveille que ce monde puisse offrir.  
Dans la vingtaine, Milah lui déclara sa flamme, sous l'obligation de son père et épouse aussitôt le fileur sous l'œil du village et des femmes qui élevèrent Rumple. A ce moment, l'une d'entre elles constata, que leur amour n'était pas pur, n'était pas le véritable amour et pria pour qu'un jour son fils adoptif trouve son véritable amour, sa moitié qui changerait son univers.

Malgré les incertitudes, cela n'empêcha pas Milah et Rumple de s'aimer. Alors que leur vie continuait dans le bonheur restant méfiant de la guerre qui faisait rage, Rumple fit appeler au front de la guerre, au moment où Milah déclara être enceinte. Une fois sur le champ de bataille la peur s'empara de Rumple, et dans la décision de fuir cette horreur et de pouvoir être aux côtés de son enfant, ce dernier se blessa violemment à la jambe, faisant de lui un invalide, donc un homme inutile pour le champ de bataille et pour le Royaume. En rentrant, il devient la risée du village devenant "Rumple le lâche », encore plus mal aimé par ses congénères. Et mal aimé par sa propre femme.

Plusieurs années passèrent où Rumple donna corps et âme pour s'occuper de son fils Baelfire, prénom en hommage à ses mères adoptives nommé Baernela et Vernalfire, négligeant sa femme qui ne voulait à peine lui adresser la parole, qui faisait chambre à part et trainer dans les tavernes du matin au soir. L'homme était un père attentionné, faisant son possible pour que sa femme puisse s'occuper de Bae, mais celle-ci disparue, abandonnant son mari et son fils, pour les bras d'un pirate qui lui promettait aventure. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors seuls, se promettant de se soutenir mutuellement l'un à l'autre.

C'est le jour dès quatorze ans de Bae, que la vie de Rumple prit un autre tournant. Son fils était forcé de rejoindre l'armée comme lui à l'époque, mais ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse les malheurs de la guerre. Décidait le père et le fils partir pour s'enfuir, mais sont vite retrouver par le général du Duc et ses chevaliers, accompagné du Dark One, magicien noir, le plus puissant de tous. S'en suit par une humiliation de Rumpelstiltskin obliger de s'incliner faible et misérable devant le duc et devant les yeux de son fils. Après cela, un vieux mendiant leur accorde un refuge pour la nuit, il raconta à Rumpelstiltskin que le Duc possède une dague sur laquelle figure le nom du Dark One. Posséder la dague reviendrait à prendre le contrôle du Dark One et ainsi prendre sa revanche sur le Duc qui l'avait humilié plutôt. Alors qu'il récupéra la dague, Rumple appela le Dark One et le poignarda pour remettre en cause sa paternité puis il reçut une menace de Zoso qui lui dit que "Toute magie à un prix ». Il devient alors à son tour le fameux Ténébreux et se venge du Duc en le tuant sous le regard effrayé de son fils.

Un jour, alors que le nouveau Dark One régnait, Baelfire ne supportait plus l'attitude de son père face aux gens et à la magie, il décida donc de demander à la fée Bleue de trouver un moyen de rendre son père de nouveau "humain", cependant trop attirer par le pouvoir Rumple décida de rester du côté des ténèbres et perd Bae qui tombe dans un trou créé par un haricot magique. Dévasté par la perte de son fils, le Ténébreux dû attendre la malédiction pour le retrouver. Et jura de n'ouvrir son cœur à personne.

En attendant, il passa plusieurs accords avec différentes personnes allant de Cendrillon voulant kidnapper son enfant, à Régina à qui il apprit la magie et sa mère Cora, qui fut son une "amante de passage" , tout en faisant un deal avec Belle d'Avonlea.

Cette jeune femme. Changea en un instant sa vie. C'était son véritable amour.

Belle était une femme au cœur pur et au courage exemplaire, devenue une servante suite à un accord passer avec Rumple, elle était d'une beauté sans pareil et d'une curiosité sans limite. Malgré la bête qui lui servait de maitre, elle resta forte et affronta les affreuses corvées que lui dicté Rumple. Pourtant un jour, tout changea, la princesse vu quelque chose au fond de son geôlier. Elle vu un homme, pas celui que les bohémiennes prenaient en pitié, pas le lâche que voyait Milah. Non elle vit un homme avec un certain charme. Pas la bête.  
De son côté Rumple, luttait contre ce sentiment qui venait au fond de son cœur, qui lui, croyait que ce dernier était noirci par tous les contrats et peine qu'il avait faits au cours de sa vie. Il ne pouvait croire qu'une simple fille de bonne famille pouvait l'aimer. Il décida de la laisser partir, car si elle ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi reviendrait telle. Le Dark One se tromper, cette dernière était revenue, et s'en suit pas un baiser échanger. Au fond de lui Rumple sentit sa vie reprendre. Une chaleur. Un sentiment de bonheur. Un second souffle qui faisait voler ses ténèbres. Ses ténèbres qui disparaissait telle était le plus puissant des sorts. Le baiser d'un amour véritable. Il se souvient alors que les bohémiennes lui avaient raconter ce fameux passage sur deux personnes dont l'amour était si fort qu'il ne craignait aucun sort et briserait toute les malédictions. Deux personnes auxquels l'amour était plus fort que tout. De rage, Rumple ne put tolérer de perdre sa puissance et explosa de colère quand Belle lui révéla que c'était Régina qui l'avait poussé à ce fameux baiser. Le ténébreux enferma la Belle, et la libéra de son contrat plus tard. Régina fier d'avoir semer la zizanie rajouta une dernière couche pour pouvoir le brisé : Sa bien aimé, était morte. Un suicide pour ne pas à avoir à supporter les châtiments. Rumpelstilskin passa des mois entiers sans faire une seule transaction.

Après des mois passés, il continua à faire des accords dans tous les royaumes, et s'assurait une vie aisée quand la malédiction arrivera.

Il deviendrait alors Mr Gold. Un homme accompagné d'une canne à cause de sa blessure, possédant Storybrooke, étant avocat et redouté de tous, comme quand il était dans la monde enchanté. Cependant personnes ne saurait qu'il est le puissant Rumpelstilskin.  
Gold n'attend qu'une chose. Que la malédiction soit brisée pour pouvoir retrouver son fils et retrouver ses fameux pouvoirs, mais pour ceux-là il doit faire preuve de vigilance et de malice envers la sauveuse, tout en gardant sa haine envers le fleuriste du coin.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit Wiki Mia vous à plu et que cela à pu occuper votre soirée le temps d'une lecture.

#TomeoMia.


End file.
